¿Mi principe azul?
by ShikytaCullen
Summary: Bella espero toda su vida a q el apareciera, el problema es q no es tan perfecto como ella creia. Todos humanos B/E
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

¿Mi principe azul?

Capitulo 1

Bella'spov

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, en realidad es Isabella pero odio q me llamen así, por lo q me presento solo como Bella, tengo 19 años y no puedo ser más normal, no soy ni muy alta, ni muy baja, mido 1.60m, ni hermosa, ni fea, tengo el cabello de un aburrido color castaño, mis ojos son café chocolate, mi piel es extremadamente pálida y soy de contextura delgada, mas bien flacucha, como ven no tengo como destacar, aunque esto no me molesta, me gusta pasar desapercibido, ya q soy bastante tímida.

Estoy por comenzar mi segundo año de licenciatura en literatura en la universidad de Nueva York, vivo en un departamento muy cerca del campus junto con mis dos mejores amigos, los hermanos Hale. Rosalie es la menor, tiene mi edad, hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas cuando vivíamos con nuestros padres en Forks, bueno yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermano mayor Emmet, mientras ella vivía con su hermano Jasper y sus empleados, los Hale tienen mucho dinero, por lo q su casa en Forks es enorme, al igual q todas las otras q deben tener, por lo q era necesario tener muchas personas trabajando allí, entre ellos Bonnie quien era la cuidaba a Jasper y Rose, ya q sus padres nunca estaban, siempre andaban de viaje, apenas los conozco. Desde pequeños siempre andábamos los cuatro juntos, aunque creo q nosotras éramos mas una carga q amigas para nuestros hermanos, no lo digo de mala forma, pero Emmet y Jasper son 4 años mas grande q nosotras por lo q cuando ellos pensaban en ligar con chicas nosotras recién terminábamos de jugar con muñecas, aun así nunca nos dejaron solas, bueno al menos no hasta q salieron del instituto, ya q debían ir a la universidad.

Mi hermano fue a estudiar a Inglaterra, se q le costo mucho tomar esa decisión, ya q no quería dejarme sola, pero yo sabia q era su sueño, a si q lo convencí de q estaría bien, además me quedaba con Rose, bueno y también con mis padres, pero la verdad eso no era un gran alivio para el, creo q todo lo contrario, mis padres no se llevaban muy bien, en mi casa todo se volvía una pelea, la verdad no entiendo muy bien por q nunca se divorciaron si no se soportan, según ellos estaban juntos solo por nosotros, pero tampoco eran grandes padres, de hecho nunca nos tomaban en cuenta, las únicas conversaciones q tenia con Renne eran sobre lo mal padre q era Charlie y a él ni lo veía, ya q se lo pasaba en el trabajo, por lo q Emmet siempre se sintió con la obligación de sustituir a mi papá y Bonnie era como la mamá de los cuatro. Se q a mi hermano le hubiese gustado irse a Inglaterra con Jasper, pero el no fue capas de irse tan lejos, decía q no quería alejarse tanto de Rose, por si ella lo necesitaba y yo se q ella tampoco hizo un gran esfuerzo por convencerlo de lo contrario y no la culpo, fue muy duro para nosotras dejar ir a nuestros hermanos. Como Jazz se fue a la universidad de Nueva York volvia a Forks para las vacaciones y cada vez q tenia un tiempo libre, en cambio Emmet entre los estudios, el trabajo y sus nuevos amigos, bueno sin contar las pocas ganas q tenia de ver a nuestros padres, ya no volvió a Forks. Me escribía un mail casi todos los días y hablábamos por teléfono al menos una vez a la semana, pero ya van casi 5 años q no lo veo, el siempre me decía q fuera a visitarlo, pero yo no quería dejar a Rose sola.

Cuando salimos nosotras del instituto decidimos ir a la universidad de Nueva York, por lo q Jasper compro un departamento cerca del campus y desde entonces vivimos los 3 juntos. Fuimos solo los tres muy poco tiempo, ya q un día Rose llego al departamento con una compañera de clases, Alice, q al igual q Rosalie estudia diseño de modas, a mi me agrado en seguida, aunque me llamo la atención como alguien tan pequeña podía tener tanta energía, Alice no mide mas de 1.50m, es flaquita, aunque con un cuerpo muy hermoso, es muy linda, su cara esta enmarcada por un negro cabello bastante corto y con una punta para cada lado. Apenas me vio me abrazo y decidió q las tres seriamos las mejores amigas, claro q nosotras pasamos al olvido, cuando vio entrar a un alto chico de casi 1.90m, rubio, de unos profundos ojos azules y bastante musculoso, como dijo ella "el hombre de sus sueños" apenas se vieron y ya se notaba q eran el uno para el otro, dos días después Alice y Jasper ya eran novios y desde entonces los cuatro andámos juntos para todos lados. Rose y yo, no tenemos novios, según ella, es por q no quiere amarrarse a ningún chico, por lo q no sale con ninguno por mas de un par de meses, aunque yo se q es por q en realidad aun esta enamorada de mi hermano, si, Emmet fue su primer amor y aunque él la veía como a su hermanita pequeña y siempre la trato igual q a mi, yo se q ella aun espera q cuando se vuelvan a ver él se de cuenta q ya no es una niña y valla si no lo es, cuando Emmet se fue Rose aun era una niñita, siempre fue muy hermosa, pero era una tabla, no tenia busto, ni caderas ni nada, en cambio ahora, tiene un cuerpo q es la envida de cualquier modelo, es mas alta q yo, mide como 1.70m, tiene una piernas larguísimas y muy tonificadas, los mismos ojos azules q su hermano y una linda cabellera rubia q casi le llega a la cintura, es la fantasía de cualquier chico. En cambio yo no tengo novio por q aun sigo esperando a mi príncipe azul, se q puede sonar ridículo, pero no quiero entregarme a cualquiera, quiero q sea especial, quiero q sea perfecto, si entendieron bien, voy en segundo año de universidad y aun soy virgen, creo q soy la única de todo el campus, si es q no la única de todo Nueva York, pero no me importa, se q algún día llegara el hombre perfecto para mi, un caballero q me respete y me ame tanto como yo a él.

Esta es nuestra ultima semana de vacaciones por lo q pretendo aprovechar estos días para no hacer nada, solo relajarme, sin embargo alguien no piensa igual q yo, ya q están golpeando a mi puerta casi como si la quisieran tirar.

-Bella ya levántate, tenemos q ir de compras - esa voz sin duda es de Alice

-Pero Alice, ahora por q se supone q tenemos q ir de compras? Tengo ropa suficiente como para no comprar por el resto de mi vida – el pasatiempo favorito del duendecillo es comprar, por lo q he tenido q comprar con ella miles de veces desde q la conozco

-Bella no te pongas difícil, el lunes empiezan las clases y no pretenderás ir con esa ropa pasada de moda

-Alice hace dos semanas q casi renovaste mi closet completo

-Con mayor razón, dos semanas es mucho tiempo – definitivamente mi amiga esta loca – Bella, tienes 5 minutos para estar aquí vestida para salir o le diré a Jazz q tire tu puerta

-Esta bien ya salgo – si hay algo q he aprendido es a no discutir con Alice, por q siempre salgo perdiendo

Me vestí con lo primero q encontré, un jeans desgastados, una polera negra con tirantes y mis convers, al ver a Alice supe enseguida q desaprobaba mi vestuario, pero no me importo, ella sabe q me gusta vestir de forma sencilla y cómoda. Apenas alcance a tomar un café, cuando Rose y Alice ya me tenían dentro del auto rumbo al centro comercial. A las 5:30 de la tarde al fin estábamos de vuelta en el departamento, el día fue agotador, compramos tanta ropa como resistieron nuestras tarjetas de crédito, al entrar a la sala nos encontramos con Jasper y tenia una expresión muy rara, algo pasaba.

-Hola chicas, como les fue? Consiguieron algo lindo?

-Jazzy!!!!! – Alice se le colgó del cuello – te extrañe!!!! Pero amor te vez raro, te pasa algo??

-La verdad es q necesito hablar con mis hermanas – esas éramos nosotras

-OH!! Bueno yo me voy entonces, nos vemos luego chicas

-Amor no es necesario q te vallas, sabes q también eres parte de nuestra pequeña familia

-Lo se, pero de todas formas tengo q ir a ordenar todas las cosas q compramos hoy, pero vuelvo a la noche para q veamos unas películas

-Esta bien

Alice se despidió de los tres y se fue.

-Bueno Jasper q es lo q pasa? – Rose nunca se andaba con rodeos

-Tranquila no es nada malo, es solo q hable con Emmet y dijo q vuelve a Estados Unidos

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – mi hermano vuelve, Dios no lo puedo creer – cuando vuelve? Se viene a vivir acá o es solo de vacaciones? Por q no me lo dijo a mi?

-Bella cálmate, por lo q se, se viene a vivir a Nueva York, creo q un amigo suyo viene a trabajar acá así q se vienen juntos y bueno chicas me pidió q le buscara un apartamento para poder vivir..........

-Y necesitas q te ayudemos a buscarle un depto a Emmet?- pregunto Rosalie

-La verdad es q no, ya lo encontré, esta muy cerca de aquí y...

-Espera Jazz si ya lo encontraste significa q no te enteraste hoy día, cierto?

-Si Rose, lo supe hace un par de días, pero no quería decirles hasta estar seguro

-Seguro de q? – por q Jasper se da tantas vueltas, q es lo q no nos quiere decir?

-Es q... Bella, Rose.......... Emmet me pidió q nos fuéramos a vivir los tres, él, su amigo y yo....... y bueno...... yo les dije q si, ustedes saben q las adoro, pero.... necesito algo de testosterona..... el edificio esta muy cerca de aquí...... nos podremos ver a diario y...... Alice podría ocupar mi cuarto y..... vamos díganme algo

-Q quieres q te diga? Ya lo decidiste, nuestra opinión no importa

-Rose no seas así – Trato de tomarle la mano, pero ella se soltó y se fue a su cuarto

-Jasper déjala, ya se le pasara

-Bella, tu también estas enojada?

-No, ósea me sorprende mucho, estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi hermano, pero será raro no tenerte aquí solo para nosotras– me abrazo fuerte y me dijo muy bajito

-Tontita yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes, estaré muy cerca y las seguiré cuidado, solo q ya no dormiré aquí

-Jazz te extrañaremos mucho

-Bella ya estas llorando – con sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas q comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas- es solo q a veces necesito compartir con chicos también y eso no significa q las quiera menos, sabes q Emmet es mi mejor amigo, pero ustedes son mis hermanitas – de pronto se escucho un sollozo, ambos volteamos a ver, y vimos a Rosali apoyada en la muralla con los ojos muy rojos

-De verdad no te vas solo por q te estorbemos?

-Rose claro q no, ya veras q ni se darán cuenta q no estoy aquí, nos veremos todos los días

-Pero ya ni siquiera te veremos en la universidad y con eso de tu nuevo trabajo

-Las vendré a ver todos los días, además sabes q Emmet querrá pasar todo el tiempo con ustedes también

-Emmet......- la cara de Rose cambio, le brillaban los ojitos y ahí supe q yo tenia razón, ella sigue enamorada de mi hermano

-Bueno Jazz y cuando se vienen?

-Llegan mañana en la tarde

-QUE!!! – gritamos las dos – POR Q NO NOS AVISTASTES ANTES?

-Ya les dije, estaba nervioso, no sabia como decirles

-ósea q tu también te vas mañana? – le pregunto Rose

-No se, ósea si ustedes me ayudan mañana podría llevar todas las cosas al departamento, pero si quieren me puedo quedar un tiempo mas

-No Jazz, si decidiste ir a vivir con ellos, nosotras te ayudaremos a llevar todas las cosas mañana – le dije – además tenemos q hablar con Alice, para q se mude con nosotras

-Siii!!!! Ahora será nuestro departamento de solteras

-Cálmate Rosalie, recuerda q Alice es mi novia y no permitiré q ninguna de ustedes dos traiga a ningún chico a esta casa, no lo hicieron mientras estaba yo para cuidarlas, menos lo harán ahora

-Hermanito relájate, yo no he dicho eso, aunque Bella y yo podemos hacer lo q queramos

-No Rosalie, si van empezar con eso, no me voy a ningún lado

-Jajajajajaja siempre tan sobre protector, Jazz si sabes q Rose solo lo dice para molestarte, somos niñas buenas

Después de eso llamamos a Alice y le contamos todo, cuando le preguntamos si se quería venir a vivir con nosotras tuve q alejar el teléfono de mi oído por el grito q dio, luego corto el teléfono diciendo q tenia q ordenar todo para mudarse mañana mismo.

Al otro día Alice llego muy temprano, para primero ayudar a Jasper con todas con sus cosas y después traer las suyas, la verdad cuando Jazz dijo q el departamento quedaba muy cerca no mentía, solo esta a un par de cuadras de aquí, podemos llegar caminando, eso en verdad nos alegro mucho.

Como a las 4:30 nos fuimos al aeropuerto a buscar a mi hermano y su amigo, Alice estaba muy emocionada por conocer a mi hermano, Jazz estaba feliz por reencontrarse con si mejor amigo y yo q decir, ya me parecía a Alice dando brinquitos de lo emocionada q estaba, Rose era cuento aparte, esta muy nerviosa, se demoro mas q nunca en arreglarse, aunque valió al pena, estaba hermosísima.

-Rose cálmate, mi hermano va a quedar embobado cuando te vea - le dije para tratar de calmarla

-De q hablas Bella

-Vamos te conozco desde siempre, se q aun estas enamorada de mi hermano

-Bella deja de decir tonteras y vamonos q llegamos tarde

Estábamos esperando en el aeropuerto cuando de entre la gente sobresalía un enorme tipo, era mas grande q jasper, muy musculoso, parecía un luchador, con el pelo negro y algo crespo, un hermoso rostro, con unos ojos grises brillantes q le hacían parecer un niño en la mañana de navidad, apenas lo vi corrí a él.

-EMMETT!!!!!! – me tomo en brazos y comenzó a girar con migo como cuando era aun niña

-Enana, estas aun mas pequeña de antes

-Tonto, no es mi culpa q te parezcas a la mole – le di un manotazo en el hombro

-Te extrañe tanto

-Yo igual, no te vallas nunca mas

-Waoooooo enana no me voy a ningún lado, siempre y cuando me presentes a tu sexy amiguita

-Grrrr – se escucho el gruñido q provenía del pecho de Jasper

-Hey hermano, estas igual!!! Pero cálmate no quise decir eso de tu novia, pero en verdad esta q arde – yo solo pude reírme

-Ella no es mi novia, mi novia es Alice – entonces le presento al duendecillo, quien dio un gran salto para poder abrazarlo

-Socio tu novia es aun mas pequeña q la enana, pero me agrada – Emmet se volvió a ver directamente a Rose – así q si no eres la novia de Jazz puedo saber tu nombre

-Hay Emm tanto tiempo ha pasado q ya no me recuerdas?

-Rosalie??? – definitivamente mi hermano estaba sorprendido - Diablos como has crecido, digo estas muy cambiada

-Cambiada para bien o para mal? – le pregunto muy coqueta Rosalie

-Para bien, definitivamente para bien

-Emmet si ya terminaste de ligar podemos irnos – hay fue cuando lo vi, de tras de mi hermano estaba el chico mas guapo q he visto jamás, no era tan alto ni tan musculoso como mi hermano, ni como Jazz, pero era perfecto, su cabello todo desordenado pero no era castaño, era algo así como cobrizo, su piel casi tan pálida como la mía y unos ojos verdes hermosos, parecían dos esmeraldas en los q te podías perder para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward'spov

-Emmet la verdad no creo q sea muy buena idea salir hoy, mañana nos vamos a EEUU

-Edward no seas agua fiestas, hay q despedirse de Londres – me dijo levantando las cejas

-De Londres o de las mujeres de Londres??

-Por eso eres mi amigo, por q me entiendes – me rodio los hombros con un brazo y salimos camino al mejor club de Londres

Al llegar nos fuimos directo a la barra, estaba lleno de mujeres pero como dijo Emmet hoy era una noche especial y si nos vamos a despedir de las noches londinenses tiene q ser con una chica q este realmente buena, me fui con mi vaso camino al escenario, ahi sobre un cubo estaba bailando la mujer mas sexy q he visto en mucho tiempo, la mire fijamente hasta q ella se dio cuenta, al verme me sonrió coquetamente y me invito a subir al cubo, lo hice sin embargo apenas llegue arriba la tome por la cintura y baje de un salto.

-Hey!!!! Estaba bailando - si pretendía sonar enfadada definitivamente no lo logro

-Soy Edward, como te llamas?

-Heidi

-Bueno Heidi, por q no en vez de seguir bailando te quedas con migo – la empuje hasta q choco con la muralla, al sentirse acorralada emitió un pequeño gemido

-Edward no se q estas pensando de mi, pero yo no soy una cualquiera

-Yo no he dicho eso – le bese el cuello y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja – solo digo q conversemos un rato – seguí besando su cuello, su mandíbula hasta q llegue a sus labios, la bese apasionadamente lamiendo su labio inferior, enseguida abrió su boca, mi lengua recorrió cada centímetro de su tibia boca y lucho con la suya para tener el control, cuando nos tuvimos q separar por la falta de aire, fui bajando con mi boca por su cuello, pase la punta de mi lengua por su clavícula, fui besando el contorno del escote de su top, ella arqueo su espalda y eso me indico q ya se le havia olvidado su discurso de dama recatada, seguí besando su cuello, con mi manos derecha fui rozando una de sus piernas desnudas, al llegar a su falda la levante, tome la orilla de sus braguitas y metí mi mano en su interior, tocando su sexo, la toque suavemente mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos q conseguían excitarme aun mas, cada vez estaba mas mojada y mis dedos resbalaban por su superficie, la mire a los ojos e introduje dos demos en un interior, su fuerte gemido se ahogo en mi boca cuando la bese apasionadamente, comencé a bombear con mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella, al poco rato senti como se estrechaba entorno a mis dedos y cuando por fin llego al climax saque mis dedos y los lami, me acerque a su oído y le dije

-Vamonos de aquí – ella solo se limito a asentir, la tome por la cintura y nos fuimos al departamento. Apenas entramos cerré la puerta y la acorrale de espaldas a esta, metí ambas manos por debajo de su falda tomando su trasero y levantándola, ella entendió al instante y me rodeo con sus piernas, saque una de mis manos y me dirigí a su pecho, baje su top y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto ya q no traía sujetador, con mi mano comencé a masajear uno, mientras iba bajando al otro con mi boca, lo comencé a besar, al llegar a su pezón lo lamí y lo tome suavemente entre mis dientes ella se arqueo hacia mi, su respiración ya era muy agitada, baje mi mano a sus braguitas pero esta vez al tomarlas empuñe mi mano y se las arranque, el suave encaje negro se rompió enseguida, dejando al descubierto su femeneidad, introduje mis dedos en su húmeda vagina, los comencé a mover lentamente mientras con mi dedo pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, ella me miro y me suplico

-Por favor...... Edward ........ no me hagas sufrir

-Q quieres?

-A ti – me encanta ver como las mujeres terminan pidiendo q por favor las tome. La solté y la deje sobre el suelo, me desabroche el pantalón, libere mi miembro y me puse un condón, la tome otra vez del trasero y ella rodeo mis caderas con sus piernas, me acomode en su entrada, pero sin penetrarla aun, solo rozando su entrada con la punta de mi pene, mientras veía su expresión

-Mmmmmmmm...... por favor

La tome da la cintura y la penetre de una sola vez, dio un grito de placer, el cual acalle besándola fervientemente, mientras embestía con fuerza en su interior, al escucharla gemir mi nombre mi excitación iba en aumento, le bese y le mordí el cuello, mientras con mi mano izquierda tomaba una de sus nalgas para llevar el ritmo, con la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos, varios minutos después senti como su interior se estrechaba y como su cuerpo se etremecia de placer, no pudo contener el grito con el cual me dejo en claro q havia alcanzado el orgasmo, un par de embestidas mas y fue mi turno de correrme. Me apoye contra su hombro mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, a los pocos minutos me pare, me quite el condon y subi mis pantalones, ella me miro extrañada.

Vamos a mi habitación, no esperaras q pasemos toda la noche en la entrada – sonrio y tomo mi mano, la guie a mi cuarto y la volvi a hacer mia un par de veces mas, dormi un par de horas hasta q el odioso despertador comenzo a sonar, me levante y fui a la cocina a prepararme un café bien cargado, ya q en un par de horas teniamos q estar subiendo a un avion, al llegar a la sala vi q Emmet despedia en la puerta a una bella rubia

-Hola Edi, q tal tu noche?

-Emmet sabes q odio q me llames asi

-Q humor!!!

-Estoy muerto, apenas he dormido

-Jajajajaja si algo de eso escuche

-No te burles q la rubia tampoco fue precisamente silenciosa

-Hay Edi no se q va a ser de las mujeres de Londres sin nosotros- puso cara de pena

-Tendran q entender q deven compartirnos con las de Estados Unidos

-Jajajajajajajajaja siiii q se preparen todas las mujeres de Nueva York, bueno todas menos mi hermanita, por q a ella ni te le acercas

-Si se Em, me lo has dicho mil veces, ademas no dices q apenas es una niña

-Oye hablando de mujeres, la de anoche ya se fue?

-No, sigue durmiendo apenas termine mi café la despierto

Luego de despertarla le dije lo mas caballerosamente q pude se fuera, puesto yo tenia q salir, me dio su numero y se fue pidiéndome q la llamara alguna vez, cosa q obviamente no pasara, no solo por q viajábamos hoy, sino por q nunca estoy con una mujer dos veces, la verdad no me interesa tener nada parecido a una relacion, asi q me limito a satisfacer mi necesidad de sexo con alguna chica q conozco el un club y nada mas, no es q sea frio o insensible, pero la verdad es q tengo otras prioridades en mi vida y no kiero ilusionar a una mujer si después se q la voy a dejar.

En el avion casi no hablamos ya q ambos necesitábamos dormir, por lo q el vuelo lo pase casi entero medio inconciente, la noche anterior de verdad me avia dejado agotado.

Al llegar Emmet se apresuro para poder buscar a si pekeña hermanita, por lo q me kede algo resagado, de lejos pude ver como mi amigo se acercaba a un grupo de personas, cuando logre alcanzarlo lo vi embobado con una hermosa rubia, pero la verdad por ahí no se veia ninguna niña, por lo q supuse su hermana no pudo ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto y como era a ella a la realmente decia querer ver no me moleste en ser muy cortes

-Emmet si ya terminaste de ligar podemos irnos

-Hay Edi esos modales, saluda al menos

-Y dale con lo de Edi – medio gruñi, es q de verdad odiaba ese apodo – eeeee.... Hola, chicos disculpen es q de verdad vengo muerto, pero en serio vamonos Em, necesito una ducha, ademas asi puedes ir a ver a tu hermanita ya q creo no pudo venir

-Hey como q no, acaso estoy pintada – dijo enojada una chica, me voltie a ver quien havia sido y quede paralizado, la q hablo fue una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño, de una bella piel blanca, sus ojos eran color chocolate e irradiaban ternura, sus labios eran rojos y rellenos, me insitaban a besarlos, su cuerpo no era muy voluptuoso, tenia una pekeña cinturita y todo muy bien puesto en su lugar, era simplemente perfecta, la voz de mi amigo me saco de mi ensoñacion

-Enana te dije q estabas mas pekeña, tanto q Edi ni te vio

-Enana? Osea q tu eres Bella – le pregunte mirándola directamente a los ojos

-No soy enana, pero si soy Bella

-Emmet no dijiste q era una niña? – pregunte aun sin poder apartar mis ojos de los de ella, vi como su labio inferior sobresalia un poco al hacerle un puchero a Emmet

-Em cuando entenderas q ya creci

-Enana para mi seguiras siendo una niña, asi q espero q te comportes como tal, por q ahora q estoy aki voy a estar muy al pendiente de ti, asi q mas te vale no tener ningún noviecito ni nada q se le paresca

-No llevas ni 5 minutos aki y ya estas de sobre protector, ademas con Jasper ya me vasta – Jasper? Un momento Jasper no es el chiko con el q vamos a vivir? Y q ademas es su novio?

-Ese es mi hermano – dijo Emmet mientras le daba la mano a un chico alto q estaba tras Bella – Espero q ayas mantenido a todos los inveciles lejos de mi hermanita

-Claro q si Emmet, tu sabes q Bella es como mi hermana y cuido tanto de ella como de Rosalie – dijo esto ultimo con algo de rabia y mirando a la rubia, por lo q supongo q la rubia es Rosalie y ese fue un aviso para Emmet

-Disculpen aun no me presento y por lo q veo Em no piensa hacerlo, soy Edward Cullen – dije extendiendo mi mano hacia Jasper

-Yo soy Jasper Hale – dijo tomando mi mano – ella es Rosalie mi hermana – asi q supuse bien, la salude del mismo modo q a su hermano – esta pequeña de aki, es mi novia Alice Brandom – de verdad q su novia era pekeña, sobre todo a su lado ya q el era incluso mas alto q yo q mido 1.85m

-Hola Edward – dijo la pekeña con cara de duende y me dio un abrazo

-Hola Alice

-Y bueno ya te enteraste q ella es Bella, la hermana de Emmet y tambien es como mi hermanita – creo q escuche el mismo tono de advertencia q le dio a Emmet

-Hola Bella – tome su mano y volvi a perderme en esos posos chocolate

-Hola – fue lo unico q dijo y sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso tono rosa

-Ya, Edward no estabas tan apurado con q nos fueramos – y ahora q diablos le pasa a Emmet q me habla como si estuviera enojado

-Claro Em – y contra mi voluntad tuve q apartarme de ella

-Chicas vallanse ustedes el auto de Rose y yo me voy con los chicos – dijo Jasper

En el auto me senti algo incomodo, ya q tanto Emmet como Jasper me miraban de manera extraña, cuando Emmet hablo entendi por q

-Edward necesito repetirte lo q te dije sobre mi hermana? – creo q nunca lo havia visto tan serio

-De q hablas Em? – por Dios se dio cuenta q me gusto su hermana

-No te hagas el tonto Edward, te vi como la mirabas, hombre te conozco y no voy a dejar q te acerques a ella

-Hey!!! Q te pasa Emmet si apenas la salude

-En eso Jasper aorillo el auto y se voltio a vernos

-Emmet, yo se q kieres mucho a Bella, pero tu no has estado con ella en estos ultimos años, no me mires con esa cara no te estoy reprochando nada, estabas en todo tu derecho, ella lo entiende perfectamente y yo tambien, pero el q ha estado con ella y con Rose he sido yo, el q ha tenido q soportar ver como tienen citas, el q las a tenido q consolar cuando algun tarado hace una estupidez, he incluso el q ha tenido q darle un par de golpes a algun invecil q se ha propasado con ella he sido yo y escuchenme bien – nos miro a ambos con cara de pocos amigos – no voy a dejar q nadie les haga daño a mis hermanas, Emmet tu eres mi mejor amigo y por eso te conozco y a ti Edward, bueno Emmet se a encargado de contarme como eran ustedes en Londres y no voy a dejar q jueguen con ellas

-Jazz tu sabes q para mi ambas son mis hermanitas – trato de escusarse Emmet

-Em no soy estupido y vi como te comias con los ojos a Rose, asi q no me vengas con eso de q la miras como si fuera tu hermanita, miren yo se q ellas se saben cuidar solas y yo no soy kien para prohibirles nada, solo les advierto q ellas no son chikas de una noche y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a hacer sufrir a alguna de ellas se las tendra q ver con migo – la verdad es q Jasper si daba algo de miedo

-Hermano trankilo, por mi no te preocupes y si Edward se atreve a acercar a la enana, yo mismo le arranco la cabeza

-Emmet ya te he dicho mil veces q no me voy a intentar nada con ella

-Eso espero – dijeron los dos

Bien esto es perfecto, primera chica q me gusta en mucho tiempo y tiene dos enormes hermanos mayores sobreprotectores, pero vamos Edward solo es una chika linda, no vas a arriesgar una amistad de años y por un lindo cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella'spov

Llegamos antes q los chikos a su nuevo departamento, no me extraño ya q Rose maneja como loca, pero cuando los vimos bajarse del auto venian muy serios, quisas les paso algo en el camino.

Hey chicos, por q esas caras? – pregunto Alice

Nada amor, es q de solo pensar en todo lo q tenemos q ordenar ya nos cansamos – se apresuro a responer Jarper

Pero si para eso estamos nosotras Jazz, para ayudarles a dejar el apartamento habitable – le dije muy feliz al pensar q al fin mi hermano viviria serkita mio

Sabia q por algo te extrañaba tanto enana, con Edward soliamos tener el departamento de cabeza – dijo Emmet mientras me levantaba en un abrazo

Suéltame oso... q no... respiro – cuando me bajo escuche como todos se reian de su efusiva muestra de afecto, pero cuando me voltie solo pude ver a Edward q tenia en el rostro una hermosa sonrisa torcida y tuve q forsarme a apartar la vista, ya q no keria q todos se dieran cuenta q me havia quedado embobada mirándolo

Después de eso subimos todas sus cosas al apartamento, la verdad es q les faltaban muchas cosas, con suerte tenian camas, por lo q al otro dia iriamos todos a comprar lo q les hiciera falta, la duende estaba feliz, ya q para ella todo lo q signifique comprar es excelente, después decidimos irnos, ya q mi hermano y Edward en serio se veian agotados. Apenas entramos a nuestro departamento, Alice se fue a la cocina a preparar cabritas, ya q según ella nuestra primera noche solas ameritaba una charla de chicas.

Ya Rose cuentame q se traen el hermano de Bella y tu? – le pregunto Alice mientras nos sentábamos en el suelo de la sala con un enorme bol con palomitas

No se de q hablas Alice – respondio Rose mirando hacia otro lado

Vamos Rose, si hasta Jasper vio la cara con q te miraba mi hermano – de verdad el oso kedo idiotisado cuando vio a mi amiga, si creo q hasta se le cayo algo de baba

No me miro de ninguna forma – se apresuro a responder mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rojo

OH por dios Rosalie Hale estas sonrojada!!! – la acuso Alice – Rose nunca te havia visto sonrojar y menos por un chico, de verdad te gusta cierto?

Rose confiésalo – dije tratando de parecer seria

De q hablas Bella, tu sabes algo q yo no – me acuso Alice mirando señuda, yo mire a Rose como pidiéndole permiso para responder, ella me miro y sonrio

Lo q pasa es q Rose a estado enamorada de mi hermano desde q eramos niñas – Alice dio un chillido y comenzo a dar saltitos

Si pero el siempre me ha visto como su hermanita, igual q Jasper a Bella – Rose trato de calmar la emocion de la duende

Bueno amiga, eso abra sido antes por q hoy definitivamente no te miro con ojos de hermano – no havia forma de calmar la emocion de Alice por formar una nueva pareja

Es q.... yo tambien senti eso, pero no me quiero ilusionar

Vamos Rose te aseguro q dejaste loco a mi hermano – le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro

Esta bein, apartir de mañana Emmet se dara cuenta q hace mucho q deje de ser una niñita – Rosalie nos miro demostrando lo muy decidida q estaba - el plan "seduciendo al oso" comienza

Asi se habla Rose- dijo una orgullosa Alice - pero a ti no fue a la unica q se comieron con los ojos hoy – ambas me miraban fijamente

Que?

Vamos Bella, Edward no dejaba de mirarte y tu tampoco a el – esta bien yo fui bastante evidente, pero de ahí a q el aya echo lo mismo...

Chicas estan locas, enserio se estan imaginando cosas

Si Bells como no, por favor si esta guapísimo, no me digas q no lo notaste

Alice si se q esta guapísimo, con su pelo todo alborotado, esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa q tiene.......

Jajajajajajaja se nota q apenas lo viste - me puse como un tomate, pero la verdad es q de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de suspirar

Me voy a acostar antes de q se sigan burlando de mi – dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto

Buenas noches Bells q sueñes con Edward, digo con los angelitos

Callate Rose q tu soñaras con mi hermano – le respondi y después en un acto q demuestra mi alto nivel de madures le saque la lengua

Ya chicas todas soñaremos con nuestros hombres – sentencio Alice

La verdad es q esa noche si soñe con Edward, ibamos caminando por el parque, de pronto el dejaba de caminar, tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, me hacia mirarlo a los ojos y me decia:

Te quiero Bella

Yo tambien Edward, he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida

Al igual q yo siempre espere encontrarte

Y justo cuando me iba a besar los molestos gritos de Alice me despertaron.

Bella!! Bella!! tienes 10 minutos para estar vestida y tomando desayuno con nosotras

Pero Alice aun es temprano – me queje adormilada, apenas eran las 9

Tenemos q ir por los chicos, recuerda q hay muchas cosas q comprar – aun atravez de la puerta podia sentir como daba brinquitos

Deben estar durmiendo, conozco a mi hermano y dudo mucho q este levantado a esta hora – aun tenia la esperanza de poder dormir un poco mas

Jazz los esta despertando en este momento, asi q levanta ese trasero de tu cama o entro y te levanto yo – condenado duendecillo siempre tenia todo controlado

Esta bien Alice, ya me estoy levantando – me resigne a no poder terminar mi hermoso sueño

Como q a Alice ya se le esta haciendo costumbre esto de levantarme a gritos. Después del desayuno nos fuimos a buscar los chicos, al llegar me sorprendio ver a un muy animado Emmet abrir la puerta, al parecer sus habitos de sueño han cambiado en estos años.

Enana!!! – grito apenas abrio la puerta y me levanto en uno de sus abrazos de oso

Em bajame q me asfixio

Siempre tan delicada – dijo riendo mientras me dejaba en el piso

Y tu siempre tan bruto – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bella no te podias tapar un poco mas? – lo mire confundida

De hablas Emmet?

Mira tu ropa – esta bien lo reconozco trate de verme linda hoy, pero nada exagerado, solo unos shorts negros de tela, una polera blanca con escote en "v" un poco ajustada y mis convers negras de caña alta, en comparación a Alice y Rosalie parecia casi q anduviera en pijama

Emmet por favor no exageres, ademas al menos saludanos a todas antes de criticar la ropa de Bella – dijo Rose desde atrás mio y en cuanto mi hermano la vio se olvido de mi ropa, vi como la recorria con la mirada y la verdad no creo q le molestara q ella usara unos shorts incluso mas cortos q los mios, claro q los de ella eran de mezclilla, combinados con un muy ajustado top rojo y con zapatos con tacon alto, es q Rose no sale a ningun lado sin verse espectacularmente sexy

Bella por q no le dices a tu hermano q deje de babiar y nos deje pasar – dijo Alice con una risita

Ha?... q... esto... si claro, pasen – las tres nos reimos ante el evidente nerviosismo de mi hermano

Jazzy!!!! – grito Alice apenas atraveso la puerta

Amor, te extrañe – Jasper la alzo en sus brazos y se besaron tiernamente

Cuanto amor – dijo en tono acido una aterciopelada voz desde atrás de Jasper

Amargado – le repondio Alice sacándole la lengua

Lo siento, pero tengo sueño – respondio monótonamente

A ti tambien te obligaron a levantar? – pregunte

La verdad es q si, pero creo q tu disimulas el sueño mejor q yo – me dijo dedicándome su hermosa sonrisa torsida y recorriendo mi cuerpo con los ojos, haciendo q mi corazon se detuviera al menos por un segundo

Ya vamonos q hay mucho q comprar – dijo Alice empujándonos hacia el ascensor – Yo me ire con mi Jazzy asi q ustedes cuatro vallanse en el auto de Rose

Es algo mandona, no? – me dijo muy bajito Edward

Un poquito – le respondi con una risita

El viaje al centro comercial se nos hizo muy corto, ya q no paramos de reir de las tonteras q decia mi hermano. Alice nos hizo recorrer todas las tiendas de hogar y decoración, estaba vuelta loca, pero la verdad fue bastante divertido. Compramos de todo, desde los sillones, q irian a dejar mañana, hasta un hervidor, es q en verdad los chicos no tenian nada.

Edward me puedes explicar como vivian en Londres si no tienen nada o se decisieron de todas las cosas antes de venir aki? – le pregunte a el ya q mi hermano estaba muy ocupado platicándole a Rosalie sobre su vida en Inglaterra

La verdad es q con Emm, decidimos arrendar un apartamento q ya estuviera amueblado, asi no nos tendríamos q preocupar por nada

Entonces no dejaron nada aya? – la verdad no me referia precisamente a los muebles, pero no me atrevi a preguntarle si tenia novia

Nop, lo unico q tenia era mi coche y lo vendi antes de venir, hablando de mi auto, tengo q comprarme uno, me acompañas mañana a buscar alguno? – me pregunto con una bella sonrisa en el rostro

Claro – como podria negarme, ademas con tal de verlo lo acompaño a donde quiera – aunque no creo q te sirva de mucha ayuda, ya q no entiendo nada de autos – dije algo apenada

Jajajajaja no importa me vasta con tu buen gusto

Pero si no dejaste nada aya, significa q no pretendes volver? – por favor q diga q se queda

Me ofrecieron un buen puesto en el hospital de la ciudad, asi q no creo q vuelva a Londres, al menos no por el momento

Eres medico? Pense q eras abogado igual q mi hermano

Soy medico, pediatra para ser mas exacto, bueno casi, voy a terminar la espécialidad aca

Y por q pediatria?

Me gusta eso de ayudar a los desvalidos y todo eso, ademas siempre quise poder ayudar a las personas como mi padre

Tambien es doctor? – y sigo con mis preguntas inteligentes

Es el jefe del area de cardiología del hospital de Nueva York, gracias a el consegui el trabajo

Osea q tu familia vive aka?

Si, mis padres viven en las afueras de la ciudad, algun dia te llevare a q los conozcas – me dijo dedicándome una bella sonrisa y la verdad es q me derreti al pensar en mi llendo con el a conocer a su familia, haaaaaaaaaaa

Asi nos pasamos el resto de la mañana, conversando de un monton de cosas, me conto sobre como conocio a mi hermano, como era donde vivian y lo mas importante es q en toda nuestra conversación no nombro nunca q tuviera novia, lo q me hiso muy feliz. Seguimos conversando hasta q nos dimos cuenta q era hora de comer asi q fuimos a un restaurante de comida italiana q havia cerca del centro comercial, nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, cada una al lado de "su hombre", como dice Alice. Entonces llego una chika como de mi edad

Hola, mi nombre es Bree y los atendere esta tarde – en eso examino a cada uno de los chicos y se detuvo en Edward – dime q te puedo ofrecer – él solo sonrio mirándonos a todos esperando q pidiéramos lo q queriamos, en verdad Edward no se dio cuenta de cómo le coqueteo esta tipa?

Yo quiero una cerveza, muero de calor – dijo mi hermano

Yo tambien – dijo Edward, sin mirar a Bree

Entonces q sean tres cervezas, una coca cola y dos jugos, uno de naranja y el otro de fresa – termino Jasper

Jazz cuando dejaras de tratarnos como niñitas – dijo algo molesta Rose

No es eso hermanita, pero dime q es lo q quieres tomar? – respondio Jazz tranquilamente

Un jugo de naranja – balbuceo Rose

Y supongo Bella q quieres uno de fresa – yo solo asenti xon la cabeza– y obvio Alice quieres una coca o no?

Obvio Jazzy – dijo Alice colgándose de su cuello y besándolo en la mejilla

Ves Rose, solo lo hago por q las conozco

Algo mas? – pregunto Bree

No por el momento – le dijo Emmet

La verdad no se bien q fue, creo q el hecho de darme cuenta lo bien q nos conocia Jazz, pero de pronto me di cuenta q ya no estariamos siempre con el, q ya solo estariamos las tres, se q lo seguiremos viendo por q ira a diario al depa, pero ira a ver a Alice, ya no lo podre ir a buscar a su habitación cuando me asuste con las tormentas, ya no estara esperándonos cada vez q salgamos con algun chico para saber si tendra q golpearlo al otro dia, ya no revisara si estamos vestidas de forma correcta para ir a la universidad, aunque eso a Rose la hara muy feliz ya q siempre la hacia cambiarse, pero ya no va a estar mas con nosotras, por q aunque viva serca su vida va a dividirse entre el trabajo y Alice, ademas q querra compartir con los chicos y apenas tendra tiempo de estar con nosotras. No me di ni cuenta cuanto tiempo paso mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, pero Edward lo noto

Bella q pasa?- me pregunto preocupado

Nada – le respondi muy bajito, no queria q los demas se dieran cuenta y menos Jazz

En q piensas? – me pregunto igual de bajito

En lo mucho q voy a extrañas a Jazz

Bella tampoco es q no lo vallas a ver mas

Si se, pero creo q me acostumbre a q estuviera siempre ahí para cuidarme

Pero ahora no solo esta Jasper, tambien tienes a Emmet y obvio a mi – dijo mientras me abrazaba por los hombros – yo te voy a cuidar siempre pekeña

Como es lógico me ruborice enseguida, estaba media aturdida tratando de pensar q responderle cuando mi hermano hablo

Enana q vas a querer? – no me di cuenta q la mesera ya havia regresado con nuestras bebidas y estaba tomando nuestras ordenes

Mmmm... lasaña

Y a ti guapo q se te atonja? – dijo la tal Bree insinuándosele a Edward, lo mire de reojo y si le gustaba esta chika?

Lasaña tambien – respondio sin siquiera mirarla

Todos notamos la cara de frustración con q se fue nuestra mesera ante la evidente falta de interes de Edward, pobrecita ( notese el sarcasmo)

Hermano, q cruel eres ni miraste a la pobre chika – dijo dando una carcajada el muy imbecil de mi hermano

Callate Emm, sabes q no es mi tipo

Y se puede saber cual es tu tipo? – pregunto Alice mirándome a mi

Las chikas q le gustan a Edi deben tener una sola característica, no engancharse ni esperar una relacion, por lo q Bree no es de su tipo por q es muy pequeña y puede ilusionarse mas de la cuenta – dijo muy trankilo mi hermano, sin darse cuenta q lo q estaba diciendo me estaba llegando directamente a mi

Edward parece q eres todo un mujeriego– apunto Rose

No es eso Rose, lo q pasa es q en estos momentos mi prioridad es mi carrera por lo q no me interesa mantener una relacion – respondio Edward quitándole importancia – ahora podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sentimental o quieres q cuente como tu si eres todo un Don Juan, Emmet?

Socio no te enojes, ademas no es mi culpa ser iresistible – respondio mi hermano guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

Después de un par de minutos volvio Bree con nuestra comida y por mas q se le insinuaba a Edward, él no la tomo encuenta ni por un momento, la verdad no sabia si sentirme feliz por q no le gustara o triste al darme cuenta q Emmet tenia razon sobre las razones por las q Edward no se fijaria nunca en ella y por ende en mi, no quise darle mas vueltas al asunto ya q en verdad me deprimia. Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a arrendar un par de películas y a comprar golosinas, pasamos a dejar las cosas al apartamento de los chicos y nos fuimos al nuestro. Alice y Jazz pusieron muchos cojines en el suelo y se acostaron de panza con una fuente con cabritas y otra con nachos al frente, Rose y Emmet se sentaron muy juntos en el sofa mas pequeño con un enorme bol con palomitas, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el mas grande, el solo quiso refresco, mientras yo tenia en mis manos un pote de nutela con una cuchara q comenze a comer apenas me sente.

Bella te la vas a comer a cucharadas? – me pregunto Edward con una risita

Sip, es q me encanta!!! – dije llevándome una cucharada enorme a la boca, el solo se rio desordenándome el pelo con una mano

Decidimos ver "el niño con el pijama a rayas", yo ya havia leido el libro asi q sabia de q se trataba, pero tenia muchas ganas de verla para poder comparar la película con como me imaginaba yo la historia mientras la leia, sin embargo el sueño me estaba venciendo, Edward se dio cuenta y me quito mi tarro de nutela de las manos para dejarlo en el suelo, iba a protestar, cuando me tomo por los hombros para recostarme sobre su regazo

- Duérmete Bella – me dijo bajito mientras me acariciaba el pelo, no tarde mas de 1 minuto en caer profundamente dormida


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Bella'spov

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me despertaron en la mañana, mire alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, pero no me acuerdo en que minuto me vine a acostar mmmmmmm......... estaba sentada con Edward y me recosté sobre su regazo, me dormí y..... no recuerdo mas, supongo que una de mis amigas me ayudo a acostarme o fue Jasper, bueno no interesa, mejor me levanto antes de que Alice se de cuenta que al fin hoy no me a despertado a gritos jijijiji Mire el reloj del velador, recién son las 10 definitivamente sigo durmiendo, iba a acostarme otra vez cuando vi una hoja junto al reloj, la tome y comencé a leer:

_Pequeña:_

_Las chicas estaban muy ocupadas (pregúntale a Jazz y Emm que estaban haciendo XD) como para ayudarme a cambiarte y no encontré correcto ponerte el pijama yo jajajaja por eso te acosté con ropa, espero no durmieras muy incomoda. Recuerda que me prometiste acompañarme a elegir mi auto, paso por ti a las 12. _

_Edward_

Que tierno el mismo se encargo de acostarme, esperen ¿Como que él me acostó? Que vergüenza, ahora debe pensar que soy una bebita que necesita que la estén cuidando, claro y mis dos amigas estaban muy ocupadas como para al menos despertarme, ¿como que ambas estaban muy ocupadas? Eso quiere decir que Rose y mi hermano.... haaaaaaaa!!!! que emoción, tendré que hablar con ella para que me explique bien que paso y obvio saber si ya le puedo decir cuñada jijijiji Pero ahora lo importante, me va a pasar a buscar en 2 horas, ¿que hago acostada aun? Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, corrí al baño a darme una ducha rápida, mientras revisaba mentalmente toda la ropa que estaba en mi armario, para decidir que ponerme, al salir aun no sabia bien que usar, al final opte por unos jeans ajustados de talle bajo, un top morado con tirantes y mis combers negras, me mire al espejo tratando de hacer algo con mi pelo, pero al final solo lo deje suelto, me maquille un poco, solo rimel y brillo labial, la verdad me veía bastante bien pero seguía siendo la sencilla chica de siempre, pero que mas puedo hacer si así soy yo, simple, común, aburrida

-Ya Bella deja de menos preciarte - me auto regañe y fui a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar. Estaba demasiado ansiosa como para comer mucho, así que solo desayune un poco de cereal con fresas y yogurt, después me dedique a dar vueltas por el departamento rogando por que dieran luego las 12, a los 5 minutos salió Rose de su habitación.

-Y ese milagro q ya estas levantada?- dijo ella aun media dormida, al parecer anoche se acostaron bastante tarde

-Edward va a venir por mi en 15 minutos – podía sentir como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas solo de mencionar su nombre

-De verdad te gusta, cierto Bells? – ahora si me convertí en un tomate

-Eeeee....... hay Rose no se, pero hablando de hombres, que paso con mi hermano ayer? – pregunte cambiando de tema

-Por que me preguntas eso? – definitivamente mi amiga no podía ser mas evidente

-Ya cuéntame y no trates de hacerte la inocente que se te nota en la cara que algo me ocultas – se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, el cual se bebió completamente, para luego voltearse a verme a los ojos y confesar

-Hay Bella!!!!! Ayer cuando pretendíamos ver la película, creo que nadie le presto mucha atención, mi hermanito y Alice decidieron ir a "revisar" que todo estuviera en orden en la nueva habitación de Jazz, tu entiendes... tenían que inaugurarla – soltó una risita picara ya que era lógico lo que se fueron a hacer esos dos – y ustedes dos se veían tan cómodos durmiendo en el sofá que no los quisimos molestarlos, así que nos fuimos a mi habitación, no me mires con esa cara de verdad solo nos fuimos para no molestarlos, además solo estuvimos platicando, al menos al comienzo, hablamos de todo lo que Emmet se havia perdido en estos años y de que cosas hacia él en Londres, entonces él empezó a decir que yo havia cambiado mucho, que me encontraba realmente hermosa, hay Bella me derretí, en serio me dijo cosas tan bellas, entonces se acerco a mi, me tomo de la cintura me levanto de la cama y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él y me dio el mejor beso que me han dado nunca, cuando nos falto el aire solo se separo de mi boca para bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído donde me dijo con voz ronca " ya no eres una niña Rose, mi Rose" y me volvió a besar...

-Espera Rose, ¿te acostaste con mi hermano? – la interrumpí, es que tenia que saberlo

-Déjame terminar – se quejo – después tomo mi cara entre sus manos, para que lo mirara, entonces me contó que el nunca havia tenido una relación seria, pero que él no quería que yo fuera una chica mas, que quería hacer las cosas bien, me volvió a besar y después me dejo de pie frente a él, se paro y me dijo que mejor se iba antes de hacer algo que le diera razones a Jasper para matarlo – ambas reímos ante ese comentario – así que lo acompañe hasta la puerta, me volvió a besar y dijo que hoy pasaría por mi, para que fuéramos a cenar – termino de contar Rose con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-Cuañada!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le grite mientras la abrazaba

-Jajajajaja hay Bella no me digas así, además solo fueron un par de besos, igual y a lo mejor hoy se arrepiente

-Rose por favor, sabes que mi hermano no haría algo así, además estoy segura que tu te encargarías de matarlo si lo hiciera – ella sonrió sabiendo que yo decía la verdad

-Bella estoy tan feliz – nos volvimos a abrazar

Ring!! Ring!! Sonó el timbre y yo corrí a abrir la puerta, pues estaba segura que seria Edward

Edward'povs

Cuando me desperté la película ya havia terminado y estábamos solos en la sala, Bella dormía tranquilamente en mi regazo, se veía tan tierna que me dio pena despertarla, así que la tome en brazos para ir a acostarla a su habitación, no sabia cual era pero esperaba poder encontrarla. En la primera se escuchaban las risas de Emmet y Rose, así que en esa no iba a entrar, abrí la puerta de la segunda y definitivamente era la de Bella, las murallas eran de color azul cielo y todos los muebles eran blancos, en una esquina se encontraba un escritorio con varios libros y cuadernos encima, a un costado de este havia un gran estante lleno de libros que parecían ser mas bien antiguos, al fondo un armario de madera de aspecto clásico, en el centro estaba la cama, grande con un cobertor celeste casi blanco, a un costado un velador y al otro una mecedora con un par de cojines, la habitación era como ella: sencilla, pero sumamente hermosa. Con una mano, aparte las frazadas y la acosté, le saque los zapatos y no pude evitar quedarme mirándola, sus piernas se veían tan sensuales con esos pequeños shorts, en realidad su cuerpo entero se veía hermoso, sin contar su rostro tan puro e inocente, pero Jasper tenia razón, Bella no es una chica para una noche y yo no pretendo iniciar una relación con nadie y aunque Bella me fascine no intentare nada con ella, solo seré su amigo, por lo que la tape rápidamente antes de hacer alguna estupidez. Entonces recordé que habíamos quedado en que me acompañaría a comprar un auto, así que le deje una nota para que no se olvidara.

Al llegar al departamento me fui directo a mi habitación, la verdad el día de compras me havia dejado realmente agotado, puse el despertador, si bien le dije a Bella que pasaría por ella a las 12 me conozco y capaz y me quedo dormido =D

Que alguien apague ese maldito despertador!! – me queje, entonces recordé por que me tenia que levantar... Bella. Llegue a su apartamento a las 11:55, toque el timbre y ella me abrió enseguida

-Hola – saludo con una hermosa sonrisa y me invito a pasar, se veía realmente linda, aunque que sus jeans se ajustaran tan bien a su trasero no ayuda mucho a mi plan de solo ser un buen amigo

-Hola pequeña, como dormiste?

-Bien y gracias por acostarme – dijo sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza

-Por nada, la verdad es que te veías tan cómoda durmiendo que no tuve corazón para despertarte – le dedique una sonrisa lo mas dulce que pude

-Hola Edward – me saludo Rosalie desde el desayunador

-Hola Rose

-Que raro que Alice que no se haya levantado aun – dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Rose, al parecer recién notaba la ausencia de la duende

-Bella, Alice ya se levanto – dije tratando de no reírme – de hecho cuando me vine estaba tomando desayuno – ambas comenzaron a reír

-Parece que la inauguración duro toda la noche – dijo Rose, a lo que Bella solo respondió riendo mas aun

-Solo espero que se limitaran al dormitorio de Jasper – dije también entre risitas

-Nos vamos? – me pregunto Bella una vez que dejo de reírse

-Si, vamos

Nos despedimos de Rose y nos fuimos rumbo a la concesionaria. El viaje en taxi transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, ya que Bella es de las pocas mujeres que conozco que no necesita llenar cada momento con platica insulsa, después de un rato al parecer la curiosidad fue mas fuerte así que me pregunto a donde íbamos, le conté que me encantaban los volvos, así que iríamos a ver si encontrábamos alguno que nos gustara

-Edward es tu auto, no tiene por que gustarme a mi – definitivamente Bella no era como las mujeres que conocía, todas siempre trataban de imponer algo que las representara y a ella que le pido que lo haga, se niega por que siente que no tiene derecho

-Bella si vamos a ser buenos amigos significa que pasaras mucho tiempo en mi auto así que te tiene que gustar

-Bueno, pero ya te dije que no se nada de coches – se veía un poco avergonzada

-Mira yo me preocupo de la parte mecánica – la verdad tampoco entiendo mucho, pero tampoco soy un total ignorante – y tu te encargas de que se vea bien y de que te sientas cómoda en el asiento del copiloto, te parece?

-Sip – se ve realmente tierna cuando sus mejillas se tornan rosa

-Pareces una muñequita de porcelana cuado te sonrojas así – no pude evitar decírselo, lo que causo que sus mejillas se pusieran aun mas rojas, pero no dijo nada.

Al final compramos un volvo c30 plateado, no era ostentoso por lo que me pareció perfecto, después nos fuimos a cenar y como teníamos que estrenar el auto fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, estar con ella era realmente fácil, nos reímos de un montón de cosas sin importancia, le conté un poco mas de mi y a cambio me contó de cómo ella, Rose y Jasper hacían todo juntos, como Alice se unió al grupo y como esperaba que tanto Emmet como yo nos uniéramos a ellos, para que desde ahora fuéramos los 6 inseparables, mientras mas me decía mas me daba cuenta que no podría permitirme hacer alguna estupidez que la lastimara y no solo por que me asustara la reacción de Jasper, cosa que si hacia, sino por que dañar a alguien como Bella seria realmente cruel y no me lo perdonaría, ella es realmente buena y dulce, tenerla cerca mío será ciertamente una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. Cuando finalmente llegamos a su departamento la verdad no me quería ir, pero tampoco tenia mas excusas para quedarme con ella, además tenia un montón de cosas que ordenar, sin contar que no havia llamado a mi mamá y si no lo hago pronto de seguro me mata.

* * *

Gracias a las que han leido mi historia y niñas si algo les molesta, la ortografia, como estoy ecribiendo la historia o lo que sea, no duden en decirme, toda critica constructiva es bien recivida.

un beso


End file.
